


You And I Against The Rest Of The World

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Piercings, Pink Haired Levi, Punk Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shotgunning, Smoking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “Huh? What?” Eren blinked fast, bewildered. He wasn’t even certain whether his ears had deceived him just now. Did Levi really ask him to…?“Yeah,” Levi confirmed Eren’s thoughts with a cocked upcurve at one corner of his mouth, “like I said. I want you to decide which hair colour I should dye my hair with next.”





	You And I Against The Rest Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for a few very kind people who had decided to enrich and bless my Sunday two weeks ago with pink-haired Levi arts (they had even called that day ‘Lin’s appreciation day’ I still tear up when I think about it). A big thank you to [noriicat](http:www.noriicat.tumblr.com) [kaikakaze](http:www.kaikakaze.tumblr.com) [erentitanchild](http:www.erentitanchild.tumblr.com) [djunnsworld](http:www.djunnsworld.tumblr.com) [riv-ren](http:www.riv-ren.tumblr.com) [aboutereri](http:www.aboutereri.tumblr.com) [astermaze](http:www.astermaze.tumblr.com) who drew pink!Levi for me [here](https://noriicat.tumblr.com/post/174760775286/lin-appreciation-day-this-was-originally-posted) and [here](https://kaikakaze.tumblr.com/post/174759635663/also-for-those-who-are-disturbed-by-the-motorcycle) and [here](https://erentitanchild.tumblr.com/post/174761173631/pinkheichou-lin-appreciation-day-i-already) and [here](https://djunnsworld.tumblr.com/post/174758903978/hello-again-lin-this-drawing-is-all-for) and [here](https://renriva.tumblr.com/post/174787173109/shitttt-i-forgot-to-upload-this-btw-again-this-is) and [here](https://aboutereri.tumblr.com/post/174795176231/heyy-guys-soo-kaikakaze-djunnsworld) and [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bj2Z9PxnJia/) . This is why I wrote this punk!Ereri fic for you, it has a little special in it ;D 

 

“Huh? What?” Eren blinked fast, bewildered. He wasn’t even certain whether his ears had deceived him just now. Did Levi really ask him to…?

“Yeah,” Levi confirmed Eren’s thoughts with a cocked upcurve at one corner of his mouth, “like I said. I want you to decide which hair colour I should dye my hair with next.” To demonstrate, Levi grazed a gingerly hand through his raven looks. His previous colour night blue was totally outgrown and washed out, so that his natural hair was able to behold a glimpse of the world in that short time before they’d get pasted with colouration again.

Because of the suddenness of Levi’s nice and trusting request, Eren had ended up frozen in place, staring dumbfoundedly at his boyfriend. Levi certainly found amusement in Eren’s reaction—or should one rather say, in his  _lack_  of reaction. Those few people who were close to Levi knew that he cared a lot about how he looked. The life he chose was generally rejected by many (adult) people in society, but since Levi didn’t identify himself with most of his like-minded people, it led him to develop his very own life as such a person.

People could call him all the things, for all he cared; but Levi didn’t become a punk because it was a “cool thing”.

“Are you sure?” Eren’s wondering tone snapped Levi out of his momentary reverie. Eren made big eyes and his open round mouth quivered with anticipation that wouldn’t be able to be tamed if Levi was really honest with what he’d said.

Levi huffed. “Of course I am. Why should I say something like this out of nowhere and not really mean it?” He cast an impish glance at Eren, eyes flickering with fierceness.

Eren sensed the easing moment, and smirked. “Okay. But, well, only if,” He glided closer to Levi, deliberately lingering his gaze on Levi’s lips for almost an eternity, locking eyes with him as sensual love prickled like lightnings above their heads. “Only if you decide what tattoo I should get next. I want you to choose something for me.”

Levi had been aware of Eren’s plans about getting a new tattoo, but up until now no word of Levi being the one to choose a theme for him had ever tumbled out of Eren’s lips. Whether he had made that decision after Levi had offered Eren to have the right to decide over his hair dye colour, he did not know.

“Fine,” Levi rasped in a whisper rather quickly and decisively, “I think I already know what to have stitched under your skin.”

Eren relished the moment by stroking an ardent hand over Levi’s left cheek. Neither time nor place were optimal right now, else Eren wouldn’t have wasted a second to tear Levi off his clothes and make hot and messy love with him right there and then.

“Baby.” was all he whispered vigorously, voice hot against Levi’s ear.

Levi quivered, moaning lowly.

~~~

Eren’s tattoo was the first thing to get over with.

Levi had chosen a special set of wings as theme. Two wings – blue and black – overlapping. It was tilted “wings of freedom” and Levi thought it was perfect for Eren. He explained to him why.

Because Eren was finally free from restraints and toxicity. He hadn’t been able to live the life he desired when he was living with his parents, since his father wouldn’t approve of his “outrageous” mentality. And once he had freed himself from parental chains, he had whirled into the next hellhole. Becoming friends with people who he thought were alike, only to find out that they were degrading and ridiculing him. They used him and his money, persuaded him into doing stuff that wasn’t okay. To them, Eren had been an easy bait. And he couldn’t do much because he had been pretty much alone. Alone and lonely.

Until Levi came into his life.

Like a breaker at sea did he save Eren from the scums that had not once backed off with the (even physical) attacks on Eren. But Levi… Levi, who was a punk just like them and Eren, was so different. He didn’t live up to the bad reputation of that kind of lifestyle. He went through life being proud of who and what he was, and that was what had left Eren in awe, falling more and more for that guy who he spent generous times with together from then on.

Eren saw proof in Levi, and Levi only, that he had in fact not done a mistake by choosing that path of life.

With him, Eren had finally become free like a majestic dove in the endless azure sky.

“It’s so pretty.” Eren aspirated when he raised his wrist to marvel at the result. The whole time Levi had been sitting next to him, holding his hand and shifting his attention to him–to what was more important. Not the agonising spikes of the needle, but their vow to always go through happiness and misery together.

They were two people who belonged to each other like a key and a lock.

“You two are like yin and yang.” the tattoo artist had said in the middle of the session, and that was when Levi knew what he’d get tattooed onto his skin next. Everything was so perfect.

“Getting your hair done now?” Eren grinned cockily at Levi after they paid. His cheeks dented where his cheek piercings were pinned.

Part of Eren’s excitement inevitably transferred onto Levi. “Let’s do it.” He said, voice rough but rich in vividness.

The preperations at the hairdresser consisted of cloaking the mirror with a cover in front of Levi and not showing him much of the bowl where the colour was stirred in. Surely, many times the mixture diverged from the actual hair dye colour, but especially Eren wanted to play everything save, if he wanted to give Levi a grand surprise.

“I can’t wait to see the result.” Levi said, and threw a curious glance at Eren.

Eren edged his stool closer to him. “You’ll love it.” he breathed mysteriously.

During the hair dying process, Eren’s mouth flooded with words nonstop. Not that Levi was minding it, but he was quite impressed that Eren could keep him company without being out of topics to talk about. Most of the time, he would additionally play with Levi’s hands, his taut fingers; trace his arm tattoos that ranged from quotes to symbols to the name of Levi’s mother.

The smell of the hair dye was, frankly speaking, a pain in the ass – he would rather welcome it if his nose were to fall off – but unfortunately the synthetic smell didn’t mutter the colour that his hair would wear soon to him. Levi grew impatient after all.

After several processes of bleaching and waiting and washing and colouring, Levi was finally done. The latter was visited by waves of relief – since the whole procedure of three hours had tired him – but Eren was the epitome of giddy pudding, grinning like an infant, impatient to see Levi’s face once he was met with his new hairstyle for the first time.

“Okay.” Levi’s hairdresser said and removed the cloak from the front side of the mirror.

Levi’s expression that had allowed to display a few anticipating emotions rolled over to highly visible ‘unexpected shock’ once he saw himself in the mirror.

He blinked many times to test whether his eyes were playing tricks on him, perhaps having lost their ability to sense colours accurately, but that was not the case. Right there, in front of himself, his reflection was stupidly staring back at him.  _With pink hair._

Eren was barely holding himself back, mouth grimacing a smile. His throat cried small amounts of gleeful squeals.

Levi shouldn’t have stuck to the conviction that Eren would choose a colour like pale purple. Or space grey.

No, of course, it’d be something entirely out of Levi’s range of guessing.

“So,” Levi began without any vocal emotions yet, “pink, huh?”

“Yes!” Eren squeaked, crushing Levi with an affectionate side-hug. Levi saw Eren’s euphoric face in the mirror, right over his own squeezed one, and he fell into a state of contentment just as well because Eren’s happiness had always been contagious, Levi couldn’t resist it.

“It doesn’t look that awful, to be honest,” Levi stated after Eren let go of him and fixed his hair into place. Levi glanced at his reflection once more. It stood briskly in front of him and creeped courage into his mind with telepathy. Levi grew to like his new peculiar looks quickly. “Incredible.” he said at last with a huff and ruffled his hair to feel the soft colour under the pad of his fingers.

With Eren’s tattoo and Levi’s hair done, the latter had offered his boyfriend to make a trip to the hills at the end of the city with Levi’s motorcycle. Eren had enthusiastically endorsed that plan and more than keenly jumped onto the seat behind his boyfriend.

Levi gave his helmet to Eren with the reason that “I want you to be safe.”, which inferred that Levi’s novel and unique hairstyle would be on total and liberal display during the whole ride. Eren appreciated Levi’s care, but at the same time inwardly hoped that their ride wouldn’t bear any complications so that Levi would stay safe too.

They took off and Levi’s bike roared through the streets, skillfully winding through the lanes of free spaces between the cars, Eren enjoying the riveting ride. They had to halt in front of a red stoplight, and Eren used that opportunity to nuzzle his helmeted head against Levi’s neck with a bump, wordlessly expressing how much joy and love was bustling through him whenever he did something together with Levi.

Levi acknowledged Eren’s urging sign by stroking his thigh. While they were waiting for the light to switch to green, Eren spotted a cabriolet left to them, rooftop drawn back of course (it was blazing hot outside), and two girls on the passenger seats looked over at them oddly, seeming to gossip about something. Eren realised within milliseconds that they were mostly ogling Levi’s hair, though Levi didn’t notice anything, for he paid attention to the light.

A childish act like this didn’t make Eren mad, in contrary, it just fueled his spite. Telling himself that these girls probably were jealous because they weren’t as pretty as Levi was a good thought. So when the lights turned green and Levi was about to accelerate, Eren drew the girls’s attention to him by whipping his head demonstratively at them, only to shamelessly flip them the bird before Levi’s bike sped forward. The slack and open jaws and the speehlessness that the girls were left behind with were a priceless sight.

Eren snickered under his helmet, fastening his hold round Levi’s waist more firmly. After all, nothing except Levi mattered to him in the world.

Once having arrived at the hill, Eren took off his helmet and already peppered Levi with butterfly kisses, even though the other was still busy turning off his motorcyle and getting onto his feet.

“Hey.” he inquired, shoving Eren aside with halfhearted seriousness. “Are you so desperate for me?”

“Yes.” Eren mouthed at Levi’s throat, sucking small hickeys onto it.

“C'mere.” Levi took Eren by the waist and swung him around so that both were leaning against the bike’s seat. Levi gave him a long and deep kiss. “The night is ours, no need to rush things.” he said and parted from Eren’s vicinity to lit up a cigarette. Eren watched his every move throughout the whole procedure of lighting the cig and taking a drag of it as he bit his lip.

Levi sensed Eren’s electrifying stare from the corner of his eye, took a long drag and wriggled a finger to beckon Eren to come closer. The other did as told immediately, their faces were now mere inches apart, and when Levi opened his mouth a bit – smoke on the verge to spill over – Eren understood and parted his lips as well.

Levi shotgunned all of the smoke into Eren’s mouth and Eren inhaled every streak eagerly, lips twitching to intermingle with Levi’s mouth in a kiss. He pecked his lips docilely, blowing the excess out.

Levi smirked at him with eerie, hooded eyes, and Eren smirked back.

“You’re the most beautiful person person ever.” Eren declared in a husky whisper. He lost himself in the glittering darkness that were Levi’s eyes.

Levi, not faltering, retorted with, “And you are the most gorgeous boyfriend ever.” Usually not that keen on showing affection, Eren appreciated Levi’s side of vulnerable openness.

Their lips met in a kiss again, not as heated as the first one, but instead it carried infinite bundles of dedication and loyalty.

The stellar sky above their heads, nighttime rolling over them slowly, Eren and Levi forgot the world to indulge themselves in their own little perfect paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! ^~^ 
> 
> It makes me happy to have finally written about pink-haired Levi <3


End file.
